Christophe Catastrophe
by AttackOfTheEvilSmielys
Summary: Dru, Graves, Shanks, Dibs and Ash arrive at the Main Schola one night after Christophe comes to vist Dru he gets captured on the schola grounds. Dru and the others help him escape so their all on the run. Dru could end up with anyone so you vote!
1. Chapter 1

_I wrote this very quickly so other chapters will be longer._

Looking up at the huge schola I can't help but let out a gasp. Towering above me are huge stone walls the colour of charcoal, large towers winding up into the clouds and large windows with heaps of people inside. Djamhir and Wulfen all male of course.

Looking over at Graves who is standing there still as a statue with his mouth open in awe. I grin and say "Well this looks inviting." He glances over at me snapping his jaw closed and grinning back.

I turn and see Dibs shacking, mouth agape, looking as if he was about to collapse in fear. If he thought the other schola was as big as I did he must be freaking out at the size of this one.

Ash just stands there looking at me eyes wide and pleading. I send him a slight smile.

Shanks his eyes wide in amazement jumped as the large iron doors open soundlessly. Out came a tall Djamhir with dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes dressed in an expensive European tuxedo. "I know it isn't very interesting," he motions to the schola "but it's good enough for me," he drowned in a very board voice as he skulked down the broad marble stairs. "Miss Anderson I presume." He eyes Ash nervously.

"The one and only." I snap back because he obviously isn't interested.

"Come with me," he doesn't seem fazed by my annoyance.

"What about them." I ask motioning to Graves, Dibs and Shanks.

"If they wait inside they will be tended to momentarily." He said sounding like a hotel receptionist. Ash whimpered and came to stand next to me. "The broken may come with us he is probably better off with less people anyway." I glare at him. "Come along."

I hold my ground but with a look from Graves I reluctantly follow the man through the doors with ash at my heels. We are in a huge room with cream marble floor and a blood red carpet leading up an impressive wooden staircase with pictures of eagles carved on it. Students flood the hallways none female most stair at me and ash muttering to each other. I glare at them.

He leads me through a door on the left as we reach the top of the stairs. There are no people in this room , the doors on the left lead out to a balcony that snakes it was up the wall of the schola. After leading me through hallways each one like its predecessor.

We exit the hallway to find one somewhat different from the rest we are surrounded doors. The man leads me to the door at the end. "Your sleeping quarters Miss Anderson." He says in the same board tone. "And yours broken." He points to the door on the left.

I merely nod in reply, pat ash and walking into the room closing the door behind me. The walls are a shining white. The floor a deep red matches the silken sheets and pillows on the king sized bed. The oak bedside tables hold titanium coloured lamps, against the left wall is a large window and beneath it is a platinum desk with pile of books and a blood red laptop. On the right wooden bookshelf and an open door leading to the bathroom.

As soon as I crash down on to the bed. realizing how tired I am I quickly drift off into a different world.

_I will try to update soon but I have got to go to a wedding where we have to stay overnight and the weekend after that I'm going on a holiday so if you want a quick update review!_

_I'm also taking votes on who Dru ends up with so get them in soon and I'm not just taking Christophe or Graves you can vote for anyone!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello fanfictioners this is a update I was meaning to post earlier but as I have previously stated I just got back from a wedding and on Thursday in going on holiday to Queensland! (I'm Australian so it's a state here for all of you who aren't geography addicts). Anyway since the votes are in-**_

_**Graves- 1**_

_**Christophe- 2**_

_**Ash- 1**_

_**Keep on voting!**_

Slowly I begin to wake. Groaning I glance around wondering where I am but then all the memories come flooding back. I shiver it's a frosty sea of snow outside swirling behind the window pain. Looking around I see its still day so class is yet to start. I know I should go and get my time table soon but a bitter drowsiness still haunts me.

I can't go back to sleep so I decide to clumsily drag myself out of bed and stumble off to have a warm bath.

The bathroom however only added to the goose flesh travelling up my arm. The walls stood still as statues even though there icy blue colour gave the appearance they were about to melt away in to nothingness. The tiled floor cold against my numb feet was white as snow and almost as cold. Closing the oak door behind me I switch on the heat light. Above the marble sink is a white cupboard opening it I see toothpaste and brushes, a comb, soap, shampoo, conditioner, a medicine kit and a face towel. Grabbing the shampoo and soap I walk across the room to the shower the towel rack beside it holds to fluffy white towels and a dressing gown that, even though the rest of the room looks like a blizzard look, still seem soft and warm.

I quickly strip down and jump into the shower cranking the hot water up. The pipes moan slightly. The goose flesh though still visible is fading as the hot water caresses my face.

Picking up the shampoo I notice two things. One I'm not shaking anymore and two it's anitfrizz shampoo! The second recent discovery causes me to pour a larger amount than normal into my hand before starting the whole lather, rinse, repeat thing.

After a good twenty minutes of warming up I step out of the shower into the steam filled maze beyond. Wrapping a large towel around me I dry off and re-enter my bedroom. Peering around I see a set of double doors next to the entrance, that lead to my closet. Upon opening it I discover not so much a closet as a mall. The huge selves lined with shoes and bags were running along the walls dresses hung on racks along with jeans, tee-shirts, scarves and all that other stuff. There were sofas in the middle of the room. Mirrors littered the walls.

All I could think was _wow... I'm in hell._

I quickly selected a pair of white sneakers, jeans and a plain grey tee before deciding to go and get my schedule.

Sitting outside of my room waiting patiently was Ash. Eyes wide he turned his large head to look at my face and under all that fur and Wulfen genes I swear I could see him smile at me. Smiling back I noticed he too had bathed. His fur shone as the overhead lights streamed on to the glistening silver streak across his head.

I stroll along the hallway the sun is setting outside and lights are turning on around the hall. Ash follows me as I try to navigate the hallways nudging me back onto course every time I make a wrong turn.

When I reach the huge room with all the stair case we first entered the Djamhir from the previous day approached me "Ahh Miss Anderson I was about to come and get you." He spoke in that annoying droning voice he used yesterday. "This is your class schedule your lessons start tomorrow. Here is a map you will need it. Might I suggest you take the day to look around?" He walked off without uttering another word to me.

"Come on Ash I say quietly," even though my voice was quiet it echoed around the deserted hall. "Let's go get some food before everyone else wakes up and there's a long q." Ash understood what I really meant by that _if we go now we might avoid all the starring._ He nodded in agreement.

Looking down at the map I couldn't make head or tail of it. Ash was already walking down the stairs he seemed to know what he was doing so I followed him down and through a door on the right. The cafeteria was large and deserted. My stomach growled so loudly I couldn't be bothered to take in my surroundings. I just ran to the bowels and filled mine up with food. I placed it on the table and instead of sitting down to eat I picked up another plate and stacked it up with steak before setting it onto the ground. Ash dashed over to me and forced out a happy yip as I stroked his head.

After we finished eating we slowly started to head towards the door. Upon exiting we were surrounded by a sea of students. They all went silent as they spotted me and Ash but continued walking obviously too busy wanting to occupy their time with filling their stomachs to care.

Looking through the crowd I saw Graves and Shanks surrounded by wulfen. However Dibs was nowhere to be seen. Graves sent me a smile and a wave and Shanks nodded but neither came to say hello. I forced a smile as me and Ash ascended the steps. At the top of the stairs Dibs came out of a doorway he looked somewhat sad.

Walking over to him I smiled weakly, "What's up?" My voice was barely audible amongst the chatter from the students.

He looked at me, then Ash, then me again, "Nothing." I could tell he was lying.

Ash nudged his hand softly, "I'm not stupid." I say to him.

"It's nothing," he repeats, "Do you know where history is?"

"No, I can't understand the map." I laugh he fakes a smile. "I think Ash does though."

Ash was already leading the down the halls. We walked in silence yet not an uncomfortable one. Ash stoped outside a door nodding at Dibs, signalling _we are here! _

"Thanks." He muttered smiling slightly. I smiled back. People were starring at us. So Ash lead the way back to our rooms.

Then it hit me...

_**Oh cliffy! Sorry about that I'll try to update soon. Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whoop! So many reviews! Well there really isn't that many but it's enough for me! So for all of you here's the score...**_

_**Graves- 1 (Shocker I thought almost everyone was team Graves except me and a few others)**_

_**Ash- 2 (Ash is beating Graves... cool!)**_

_**Christophe- 7(YAY!)**_

_**Okay it seems like Christophe will win so for all you Ash fans I'm going to do one of them soon but you could still change the outcome of this story. I will also start turning the story in the direction of the winner as I write but I could always get them a different person or (this only applies to Graves) kill them off.**_

_Recap: People were starring at us so Ash lead the way back to our rooms._

_Then it hit me..._

Two things at the exact same moment, closer than milliseconds or microseconds or nanoseconds or picoseconds or femtoseconds. One mental the other physical. The first is that this must have been the schola Ash went to before he was broken.

The second much more painful like a million red-hot needles covered with liquid nitrogen, struck me square in the chest. A huge burst of lightning. It lived and thrived off the brute force it was given by nature and it was that same brute force that sent me flying back into the wall.

The smoke cleared in the room just in time for me to see the outraged svetocha jump at me. The fangs poking out from her top lip were white as snow but sent more of a shiver down my spine than it ever could. She was so infuriated it looked as if lasers would fire from her eyes any second. Eyes that were set on me.

I dove out of the way. I was fast She was faster, half way through she changed course. Facing me once again.

She should have hit me; she should have sunk her fangs into the soft flesh on my neck and drank until there was nothing left. My mind had other plans. Time slowed. Without any consent with me I curled my feet to my chest and kicked out.

My sneakers hit their mark, her stomach and she went flying screaming in pain and shock. Time was still slow as I shoved myself to my feet and walked over to Anna. It was probably for the best that time was still moving slowly because she kicked as I had previously. I deflected the attack as she jumped to her feet her fist flung out I caught it and returned the favour with my free hand.

She tripped over her red heels and fell to the ground nose bleeding and clutching her stomach in pain. "Where is he?" She spat.

"Who?" I ask even though I knew who she meant.

Her answer was the same as I expected it to be, "Christophe Reynard." Onlookers fell silent at the mention of his name.

"I don't know," I remained calm though she shrieked at me.

"Oh don't give me that! I know that you and your little friends saw him when you ran from the schola!" She continued to yell as I started to lose my patience.

"Look calm down," I say, "okay maybe we did but what's wrong with that."

"I told you not to that is what is wrong," She was starting to sound like a two year old, "Don't you understand that I make the rules I've always been the best till you came along and decided it would be fun to try and make me seem less important!" Everyone gasped and Anna realizing what she had just confessed to, stalked off shushing her guards as they questioned her tediously. "I want full security on her room. Now!"

"Come on Ash." I say glaring at the crowed among them I see Graves he shakes his head at me shamefully. What was with Graves today? His new friends around him were smirking and making remarks I couldn't hear. He laughed it sounded forcefully malicious. Me and Ash set out on our long trek back to our rooms.

Opening the door to my room I jump in fright. There sitting on my bed was a Djamhir. Blue eyes glistening, not a blond highlight out of place and wearing his trademark black v-neck.

When he saw me he jumped up and in a flash was at my side. Concern was etched all over his face "moj maly ptaszku what happened to you?"

"Huh?" I said warily before looking down at myself. I was covered in blood and shaking like mad. "A-Anna" I forced out.

"Kochana tell me about Anna, what did she do?" His voice was urgent and worried._ Oh look whose dropped the annoying remarks._ So I told him in order exactly what happened.

"Wait so let me get this straight you fought a bloomed 200 year old svetocha and won?" He didn't sound shocked as I thought he would or proud as I'd hoped instead he sounded astonished.

"Yeah sort of I guess."I sounded unsure

"Little bird your days before blooming are few this probably speed up the process so get as much sleep as possible and try to relax, if something goes wrong..." He muttered off shaking his head.

"Christophe listen, you need to get out of here there will be more security soon." I say.

"Trying to get rid of me already little bird?" he asked acting like a jerk again.

"Yeah, I mean no, I dunno, you just have to leave okay." He smirked at my annoyance.

"I'll be back in a few days milna try to stay out of trouble," and with one last stuck up grin he leaped from the window.

**Alright I know it's short but if my parents had there way there wouldn't be a next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming remember more reviews= faster updates. I'll try to update before Thursday when I leave for a holiday okay.**

**For all you Christophe fans he will be in the next chapter with a bigger part.**


End file.
